Ramira Velasquez
Ramira is a music student at Port Charles University. She recently moved to Port Charles from Miami, although she was born and raised in Cuba. Although she appears unconnected to others in the city, it is later revealed that she is the daughter of Sonny Corinthos and Sam McCall . She was believed dead at birth but was stolen by one of Sonny's enemies. Early Life Until she was five months old, Ramira Velasquez didn’t have a name. She was referred to as every pet name you could give a baby girl under the sun by foster care staff and those working in the adoption agency, but if you were to ask her parents, they would say that her name was Ramira from the first second they laid eyes on her. According to her birth certificate, Ramira Velasquez was born in Miami, Florida, on November 8th, and adopted by her doting parents on April 23rd. Her adoptive parents, a couple pushing their forties, had tried for years to have their own children with no success. Ramira was their first chance at parenting their own child, and they swiftly fell in love with the new addition to their family. They had planned to adopt another child a few years down the road, but things didn’t go quite as they had planned. Ramira wasn’t quite a year old when her family suddenly picked up and moved to Bayamo, Cuba. When she was old enough to ask why her family left the United States to return to Cuba, her parents said it was to be closer to home, and left it at that. Ever trusting in her parents, Ramira didn’t think to question it. The two had never been anything less than honest with her, going as far as to sit her down and explain that she was adopted when she was quite young. She took to it well, as her parents were eager to reassure her every concern, and answer her every question. When she was old enough, and brave enough, to ask more about her biological parents, the two of them explained that they didn’t know much. Ramira was told that her adoption was closed, and all they knew about her biological parents was that they were very young, and they wanted their child to have a better life than they could provide. It sated her curiosity, and Ramira never asked again. As a result, searching for her birth parents only crossed her mind two or three times, but never for more than a moment before it stopped occurring to her at all. She was beyond happy and grateful to be who she was, where she was. Ramira grew up next the beautiful beaches, rivers, mountains, and her favorite thing of all: the Bayamo theater. The theater for performing arts never held a show that didn’t sell out, and Ramira was a consistent audience member by the time she was twelve years old. The first show she can ever remember seeing was performed by members of the National Symphony Orchestra of Cuba, and from that moment on, she was in love with the art. The violin and the cello had an especially tight grip on her heart, but the violin won when her parents surprised her with her first at the tender age of six. From then on out, the violin hardly left her side. It took priority in her life, though her parents would often beg her to focus more on her schoolwork so she could get the grades needed to attend college in the hopes of finding the right music program. It helped that the bright lights and star power of New York always called to her; Ramira dreamed of being the first violinist in the New York Symphony Orchestra by the time she was eight. With the influence of her parents she managed to maintain good grades, but it didn’t stop her from spending every other minute she could with the music. It grew with her as she did. She explored classical music through and through, bringing home pounds of sheet music from the local theater and libraries. Ramira would play day and night, dragged to bed only when her parents would insist that it was too late, and the neighbors could complain if she kept it up any later. It was a passion that was just as much a part of her as her heart, and lungs. Music completely took over once she graduated high school. Ever dedicated, Ramira was relentless in her pursuit for a music program in colleges, but nothing seemed feasible to a family that already lived paycheck to paycheck. She took it slow instead, attending a few classes focused on music once she was accepted into the University of Granma. During her studies, Ramira found the time to perform as often as physically possible around Cuba. From solo performances to ensemble pieces, Ramira knew there was nothing else she could possibly be so happy doing. After she finished a year at the University of Granma, Ramira made the decision to move back to the United States with the hope that it would allow her more opportunities. It took a lot of convincing, and an even longer set of teary-eyed goodbyes despite only being a two hour flight away from home, but Ramira made it back to Miami. She transferred to the local college, and managed to pay by the skin of her teeth and help from her parents. And, miraculously, she got her break. By the end of her two year degree at the University of Miami, Ramira was offered a scholarship to attend the music program held in Port Charles, New York. It might not have been Juilliard, but for a poor girl from Cuba, it was close enough. Her parents weren’t delighted at the idea of her moving even further away from home, but they relented in knowing that while it may be scary, it was for the sake of pursuing her dreams. It was even scarier for Ramira; a leap from the nest and into the concrete jungle. For a woman who had only been practicing English for a year, her arrival in Port Charles two weeks ago was more of a culture shock than she already knew it would be. Life in Port Charles Ramira began classes at Port Charles University, living on campus with roommate Rose Logan. After settling in, she decided to explore her temporary home. During her first foray beyond the campus, she met Sam McCall. The two of them talked, with Sam promising Ramira that she would come to feel like Port Charles was home. She also met Sonny Corinthos at the Corinthos Coffee Cafe, and was delighted to find someone to speak Spanish with. It both made her feel homesick and feel at home. With school in full swing, Ramira found herself taking advantage of the last of summer to practice in the park. She was overheard by Luca Russo. Luca couldn't help but stop to talk to her about the town and the upcoming winter. Personality Ramira is a friendly young woman. At times she is uncertain about her use of the English language and that may come off as shyness. She is also adventurous, moving from Cuba to New York to pursue her dreams. She is a hard worker and hopes it pays off with a career as a musician. Important Relationships * Elena Velasquez: Her adoptive mother. She loves Ramira as if she had given birth to her and only wants her to succeed. * Mateo Velasquez: Her adoptive father. Like his wife, he loves Ramira more than his own life. Crimes Committed * None at this time Health and Vitals * Stolen as a newborn and replaced with a deceased baby